Cliché
by onelastwish-x
Summary: Isadora is perfectly content just being with Klaus on this afternoon together. But what happens when their time together takes an unexpected twist? Klaus/Isadora.


**A/N: This piece is dedicated to **_**MISS. SUNNYBAUDELAIRE, **_**for being a truly wonderful writer who writes fantastic Kladora. You really bring out the sweetness of the couple and I love reading your stories! Hope you enjoy! ;) (I know there isn't a space in your name but it wouldn't show up otherwise; sorry!)**

**This takes place at Prufrock, but without Olaf. Messed up of course, but I think this is the only way it would work. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE, of course. How sad. :(**

**Cliché**

**By: therainbowflower**

**For: MISS. SUNNYBAUDELAIRE**

There's something about the way he's looking at her.

She can sense it in his eyes. Somewhere, in that murky depth of warm chocolate brown, there's a glint of something that makes her heart skip a beat. Just once. Of course, it goes right back to normal after that because the whole concept of hearts skipping beats is so cliché. And Isadora doesn't _do _cliché.

At least, that sounded so mature in her head. Too bad she actually can't control what her body feels and right now butterflies are wreaking havoc within her stomach, much to her displeasure.

"What is it, Klaus?" She sits up, shaking her dark hair to get any of the grass that has inevitably been tangled in her hair out. They had been simply enjoying the peace of the wintery evening, out in the meadows, staring up at the sky full of clouds. Then she had turned to find him staring at her, and all her serenity had been ruined. How was she supposed to relax when he was looking at her like that? Hmph.

He sits up as well, and reaches out to pull a stray strand of grass from her bangs. His glasses are knocked askew, cheeks flushed light pink, hair messy, and a small grin plays across his lips. "Nothing." He speaks finally, and his voice is laced with a smirk too devilish to appear on his innocent face. A couplet forming in her head vanishes with the smile he sends her way.

_Wow._

She flushes and lets him help her to her feet. "Should we just walk along for a bit?"

"Yeah," he acquiesces. They begin their slow trail and Isadora can feel the biting chill of the bitter winter wind sting her hands. Instantly, she wishes she had thought to bring her gloves and settles for rubbing her two frozen palms together.

"Hey," Klaus notices, "take my gloves." He begins to pull them off but Isadora shrieks and he halts with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No," she assures him, "you'd be cold then."

He watches her blow on her hands for a moment before a thought strikes him. Klaus peels off one of his gloves and despite her protests, tugs it onto her right hand. Then, he drops to one knee, as if playing the hero in some romantic movie. "My lady?" he asks, extending a hand with laughter in his eyes.

"E-eh?" is all Isadora can manage to stammer out. What is he doing? OH MY GOD, is he proposing? No, that's absurd. For one thing, there's no ring, plus they're much too young. Besides, he probably knows Duncan and Quigley would murder him if he ever got near the idea of marrying their baby sister already.

He rolls his eyes, and standing up, links his ungloved hand with her bare one. "Jeez, Isadora." He chuckles a bit. "Don't be so thick."

Isadora pushes him playfully before they continue their leisurely trek. Little bursts of happiness are exploding in her stomach, making a stupid little grin grow upon her face. Despite everything, she has to say that in some ways she lives for these sweet little moments with Klaus. Just being themselves.

"Have you written any couplets lately?" He asks her.

She sighs. "Not really," she admits. It's true. Whenever she brings the pen to the page, a sudden gap fills her brain. It's as if the constant stream of ideas has been stopped. She knows that in some way it must be Klaus's fault, for Klaus has been the reason for most everything in her life lately.

"Huh," he says. That's all. Isadora almost wants to cry for some reason. Here she is, every nerve in her body going on fire when he looks at her, thinking about him every second, and yet he is so carelessly indifferent. She is annoyed by the prickle in her eyes and reaches up with her gloved hand to swipe them away. Really, there is no need for her to cry.

"Are you crying?" His voice is incredulous and when she sniffs out an indignant refusal, he uses his thumb to pull her chin up.

"Yes you are," he says gently. "What happened?" His eyes are worried, concerned, and she just wants to break down because look at the absurdity of it all. Here she is, holding hands with Klaus, and she's crying for some odd reason. How ridiculous of her.

"Just…" she struggles to come up with an adequate excuse. "You know that guy who keeps following me around? Yesterday he caught up to me and said some pretty nasty stuff. It kinda built up."

His eyes are intense, probing. "What did he say?" he asks, almost demanding, and there's something behind his words Isadora can't place.

"He said…" She trails off. Nothing he had said actually made her want to cry, instead, it made her want to punch the boy senseless. Still, it was some pretty disgusting stuff and she doesn't want to dredge up the memory. Klaus has placed his hands on her shoulders now, though, and she knows she has to tell the truth.

"He said that he was willing to let me be his girlfriend, and that I should be honored because someone like me wouldn't get a guy if I was the last being on earth, and then…some other stuff that wouldn't really be appropriate to say, Klaus." Isadora looks up and is surprised at the fire smoldering in the normally placid boy's eyes.

"I'm going to go murder him," he lets out between clenched teeth and actually begins to run up to the school. It takes Isadora a moment to realize what he has just said and then she runs after him.

"Klaus, no!" She shouts and grabs his arm. "Stop before you realize what a mistake this is," she pleads with him.

"Mistake?" he seethes. "How dare he insult you? How _dare _he insult you?" These angry words don't fit in with his bookish self and she resists the urge to tell him so.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked me." She giggles instead, hoping the joke will shake him out of this. But he doesn't laugh, instead looking at her with such a soulful expression that she's immediately silent.

"Isadora, I'm always holding you in my heart, so that we're together even when it seems like we're apart."

She gapes. "That's so cheesy!"

"But true," he counters. She blushes and feels a bubble of joy swelling in her chest. How come this afternoon has taken such a crazy turn?

"Well, Klaus, I can no longer wait. I happen to feel that this is fate." She improvises on the spot.

"I think that was cheesier than mine," he laughs, taking her hands.

"It was true though!" She can't help but chuckle at the stupidity of it all along with him.

"Then I can deal with it," he breaths and then they're kissing and his lips are so soft that she forgets everything. They're standing in the middle of a meadow, snow's starting to fall, they only have one glove each, he was actually going to go defend her like some damsel in distress and her knight in shining armor, and she can faintly hear Violet and Sunny squealing somewhere far off while Duncan and Quigley wolf-whistle. It's so perfect, so untouchably romantic, that it can't help but fall in that darned category of cliché.

But Isadora doesn't mind. She can live with cliché, as long as Klaus is beside her throughout it.

**A/N: So how was it? Obviously OOC and AU, but besides that? Feedback is much appreciated. :) Want to hear something funny? At one point I wrote "castle" instead of "school". Sigh. I'm such a HP freak. Anyway, I realize this is totally random but my inner Kladora shipper needed to get this written out. So hope you liked! ;)**


End file.
